L'atrabilaire vertueux
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un employé de bureau cynique et désabusé. Il n'aime pas les gens, il n'aime pas l'espèce humaine, et il n'aime pas ce type chez qui il est amené à passer la soirée. Seulement la victoire de l'esprit sur le corps n'est jamais totale. OS


**Celui-là, il est pour Naissss. Et il est surtout décousu. C'est parce que j'ai une énorme envie, mais peu de temps. Aussi, veuillez appliquer les principes d'indulgence que votre éducation vous a conférés.**

**OoO**

Je suis un employé de bureau, je suis un sujet de Sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth II, je suis un fumeur, je suis blond, je suis en train de vous écrire, et je suis consterné à l'idée que vous n'allez pas prendre ceci comme un témoignage véridique de faits réels, mais plutôt comme une enième fanfiction potentiellement érotique, aux contenus graphiques fort agréables et que vous allez lire ces prochaines lignes en vous demandant quand est-ce que je vais finalement baiser comme un animal, juste sous votre nez, pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je prends mon paquet de cigarettes et je vais m'enfermer dans la "cage aux fumeurs", ce carré de verre aménagé pour le confort des fumeurs, afin qu'ils restent productifs, pour la santé des non-fumeurs pour qu'ils restent concentrés, et pour le patron, parce qu'il doit se rincer l'oeil discrètement s'il veut rester efficace.

Enfermé dans cette serre, je pense à ma soupe en conserve et mon feuilleton télévisé de la soirée, que je me hâterai d'avaler une fois que mon travail quotidien sera fini. Je ne regarde pas les secrétaires qui papotent sur les nouveaux accessoires de mode à avoir absolument, je ne regarde pas non plus les femmes de ménages qui papotent à propos des dernières frasques de leurs rejetons délinquants, je ne lève pas même les yeux sur les collègues de bureau sérieux qui fantasment sur la femme du patron la nuit en prenant leur femme.

En vérité, il n'y a que Jane pour me tirer hors de mes perspectives alléchantes: ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas failli à sa mission de me faire parler de manière à ce que je réussisse à conserver mes facultés de communication avec les individus de mon espèce. L'espèce humaine, figurez-vous.

Jane a plusieurs adjectifs qualificatifs pour me définir: taciturne, misanthrope, incommode, emmerdant, pessimiste, renfermé, blond, fatigant, impopulaire, maussade, idiot, abruti, con, ingrat, détestable, inamical et solitaire. Cela dit, Jane est la seule qui ose me dire tout ce que je suis en face ; je ne la considère donc pas comme un être humain mais comme une forme de vie évoluée. Ou une alien. Elle est très ronde, très potelée, très grasse, très massive, très trapue, très petite, et très gaie. Elle est toujours dopée à l'adrénaline et bien souvent, je sais que c'est elle qui arrive au bureau à cause des vociférations enthousiastes qu'elle pousse quand le geek du premier lui raconte ses blagues inintelligibles de geek. Il n'a jamais fumé de pétard, alors lui non plus, je ne le prends pas pour un humain. Je le prends pour un crétin.

Depuis plusieurs jours, mes collègues de bureau, toutes célibataires et résolûment féministes, se pomponnent comme si elles s'habillaient pour un défilé de mode particulièrement tendancieux. Elles attendent le nouveau DRH, dont le charisme a envahi notre pays depuis son champ de maïs des Etats-Unis. Parmi elles, il y a Kate. Kate, c'est la fille à baiser ici, si on veut prouver qu'on n'est pas gay. Elle est grande, longiligne, élégante, graçieuse, mutine, taquine, gracile, séduisante et ambitieuse. Elle n'est pas humaine non plus, mais elle, c'est différent.

Les humains comme Jane et ce péteux de geek sont pas humains parce qu'ils sont d'abord des personnes et pas les individus d'une espèce qui broute et broute et broute tout ce qu'on lui donne.

Les humains basiques sont comme des merdes accrochées à ma chaussure, ils restent collés. Eux, y a pas moyen de s'en débarrasser, et faut les supporter, parce que l'homicide est interdit dans la plupart des pays du monde.

Les humains comme Kate sont des humains basiques, mais intelligents. Ils savent qu'ils sont aussi des personnes, chose que les basiques ont tendance à oublier gentillement, et ils savent qu'ils peuvent marcher sur la gueule des basiques pour pouvoir imposer leur petite personne. Après tout, tout le monde s'en fout, de se faire marcher sur la gueule, non?

Alors Kate, je l'ai pas baisée. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle aimerait bien me baiser. Elle me toise, elle me sort son déhanché latino dès que je rompt ma connexion avec mon écran d'ordinateur, elle rit derrière mon dos en s'imaginant que je vais être positivement embarrassé par l'honneur qu'elle m'accorde, et pire que tout, elle met un gloss hideux sur ses bananes roses. Je l'intrigue, d'abord parce que je ne la mate pas comme un consommateur fixerait un steak, et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas l'air d'un salaud de gay. Je suis physiquement ce que les basiques appellent un "canon". Je suis "sex'", je suis " trop beau", je suis...

"Tu m'écoutes?"

Jane me fit des signes de la main comme si elle dirigeait un avion depuis une piste d'aterrissage. Je haussai un sourcil impatient:

"Je préfère écouter Dieu ou Mozart."

"Je te disais que ce soir, c'est mission " Je sors Drago Malefoy!""

Elle ponctua son odieuse déclaration d'un petit sourire qui me fait toujours un pincement au coeur. Des fois, oui, je me dis qu'elle est plus basique qu'elle n'en a l'air. Parfois, seulement. Bien entendu, mon regard d'acier est très éloquent dès lors qu'il s'agit de m'exprimer négativement...

Elle fit la grimaçe et leva les yeux au ciel:

"On va formuler ça autrement... Ce soir, ça te dirait de ne pas supporter la musique sérialisée, industrialisée et discordante de ton voisin pendant quelques heures?"

La fumée commençait à envahir l'espace autour de nous. La Cour de Kate se mit à roucouler sur la soudaine intimité qui nous masquait, Jane et moi. Je les voyais se dandiner les unes sur les autres en poussant de petits cris, et peut-être était-ce une illusion, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'elles battaient des ailes, comme des poules. Jane me tira par la manche. Ah oui, ce fameux projet... Je tirai une latte:

"J'ai comme une impression sordide. Tu ne nourris pas le projet ridicule de m'amener dans une boîte à sardine?"

"Non."

Un restaurant chic et cher?"

"Non."

"Un bar Mexicain et insalubre aux tapas made in Taïwan?"

"Non."

"Un cinéma d'auteur où le principe du film est d'endormir le spectateur jusqu'à la toute fin?"

"Non."

"Un complexe de cinéma où le principe du film est de montrer le maximum de blondes possible dans un minimum de temps?"

"Non."

"Une soirée scrabble chez ta grand-mère?"

"Non."

"Une soirée geek avec jeux de rôles irréels et puérils chez ton petit copain?"

"C'est pas mon copain."

"Quand on fait référence à un être humain de sexe masculin, on dit "IL n'est pas mon copain."."

"..."

"D'accord, j'ai compris, t'as tes règles, et t'es pas d'humeur..."

Voyez un peu nos dialogues? Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Jane : elle me supporte avec une patience inhumaine. L'ennui, c'est que Jane, elle est déjà amoureuse du geek et le geek, étant puceau à trente deux ans, est éperdûment amoureux de la seule femme de la maison qui daigne lui parler. Jane, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle parce qu'elle en a conscience, de ça.

Reprenons. Elle me fait sa bouille de bébé: elle fronçe le nez, plisse les yeux, et glousse comme une dinde. En plus, elle presse les poings et les remonte vers sa poitrine, où elle les fait trembloter. Jane est excitée. Jane à quelque chose de trépidant à m'annonçer.

"J'ai un ami formidable..."

"Le geek?!?" m'étranglai-je à moitié, ma salive mêlée à la fumée de ma cigarette ayant pénétré l'antre du dimanche. Je toussai, une main posée sur le coeur. Jane m'envoya une accolade comme on n'en fait plus. Je valsai contre le pan de verre de la cage à fumeurs. Les poules se retournèrent vers nous. M'étais-je fait plaquer? Ca vous aurait plu, n'est-ce pas? Jane se précipita à mes côtés et, honteuse, baissa la tête. Elle arbora un petit rose vif sur ses joues rebondies, signe qu'elle regrettait d'avoir été si violente. Je me frottai les tempes à une main, et dans l'autre, je contemplai mon mégot plié en deux.

Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter, cependant:

"Vous allez bien vous entendre, j'en suis sûre!"

"La dernière fois que t'étais "sûre", j'ai fini la soirée avec un Club de Sergents à la retraite, dans un hotel Hilton."

Pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans les détails, elle rosit de plus belle et se mordit les lèvres. Vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, bande de basiques, mais Jane, si cette lavette dévoluée de geek ne l'avait pas draguée en premier, je l'aurais fait, moi. Parce que Jane, je l'aime bien.

Bon, mon coeur dégouline pas au fond de mes tripes quand elle rit à ses blagues pourries, mais tout de même...

Pourquoi vous souriez? vous croyez que c'est drôle parce que nous ferions un couple assez improbable, elle la grosse et moi le "beau gosse"?... Vous n'avez pas tort, mais parce que vous raisonnez dans votre logique de basiques. Autrement dit, j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous perturber en vous déballant des farandoles lyriques et poétiques bien emballées de beaux sentiments, de passion exclusive, irrévocable et douloureuse à propos de l'amour que je porte à ce morceau de joie de vivre ambulant.

Gros morceau, c'est vrai.

Et mon amour, il est platonique. Donc "game over", comme dirait l'autre connard shooté aux pixels.

"Tu veux bien, hein?"

Elle me fait son numéro de cirque. Je ne vais pas me casser le dos à vous décrire comment sont ses yeux, vous le devinez déjà, n'est-ce pas? Sinon, vous n'avez qu'à écouter la Pavane de Fauré, vous allez très vite comprendre. Ses lèvres tremblent dans l'attente. Elle est rondouillarde, mais diable, elle a le chic pour vous faire faire n'importe quoi.

OoO

Je retire ce que j'ai dit: c'est une abominable vipère, une basique plus basique que tous les basiques réunis dans une boîte à sardines. Kate l'avait menaçée de dépuceler son puceau attitré si elle ne la présentait pas à son "ami", dont elle avait oublié de me mentionner qu'il était animateur de radio, et un animateur de radio célèbre, avec ça. C'était un des responsables de l'uniformisation des goûts musicaux des générations de jeunes basiques. Je l'avais déjà entendu, en plus. Il commentait les sorties de la semaine, que ce soit cinéma, musique, spectacles, livres, ou potins de stars. Il était une vedette d'émission de télévision, d'après Jane, une émission de télé-réalité. Moi, j'ai répondu que si je voulais de la télé-réalité, je pouvais tout aussi bien me pendre aux barreaux d'une cage à gorilles dans le zoo le plus proche. Elle l'a bouclé.

Donc, ayant cédé sous la menaçe comme n'importe quel basique, elle avait résolu de m'apporter avec elle pour ne pas avoir l'air de "tenir la chandelle". Raisonnement de basique.

Donc j'étais convié de facto à une soirée on ne peut plus animale: c'était la danse nuptiale de la mante religieuse, tandis que moi et la baleine nous profiterions de l'occasion pour manger autre chose que notre soupe en conserve quotidienne. On ne peut plus mondain, en fin de compte, on ne peut plus frivole, donc on ne peut plus humain.

Donc je faisais la gueule. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Jane sonna à la porte de l'appartement grand standing au coeur de Londres, et on entendit le verrou s'ouvrir. Vous savez que je vais sûrement finir par baiser le protagoniste qui s'annonçe. Ce que vous attendez, c'est le coup de foudre, pas vrai? Un phénomène du style exacerbé: "Et là, ce fut comme une apparition..."

Vous êtes vraiment trop basiques.

L'animateur radio, je vous ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas le sentir parce qu'il était responsable - en partie, ne soyons pas trop extrêmistes - de la dépravation des goûts musicaux des jeunes Britanniques, entre autres. Donc je peux pas avoir le coup de foudre avec de tels préjugés. Ca vous paraît plus plausible, maintenant?

Le type en question, il était beau, mais sans plus. Il avait des yeux verts, des lunettes rétro (rondes?), une sorte de cicatrice bizarre sur le front, et un sourire connotant un égo aux dimensions un peu plus démesurées que celles des basiques. Il était pieds nus, il était torse nu, bien qu'il portât une veste en cuir brossé. Et il avait un jean délavé.

Déjà, ça, je déteste.

Jane lui a sauté au coup, comme si ça faisait vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et que leurs familles les avaient élevés ensemble. Elle riait comme une petite fille, elle avait le rire sucré. C'est délicieux à entendre, le rire sucré. Ca fond sur vos neurones et ça branche votre sourire, même si vous êtes déterminés plus que tout au monde à montrer à l'intégralité de l'espèce humaine que vous êtes pas comme eux et que vous ne les aimez pas.

Pendant ce moment intimiste, l'ascençeur s'est manifesté. La porte s'est ouverte sur une Kate plus radieuse et plus amicale que jamais. Elle était en bikini? Non, c'était une robe, en fait, mais plutôt courte. Jane se dégagea de la sympathique étreinte et se tourna vers Kate. Elle allait remplir son devoir d'agent matrimonial quand Kate la dépassa et sauta dans les bras de l'animateur radio.

Autant vous dire que je suis prêt à foutre ma main au feu que le Christ aurait lâché l'affaire s'il avait pu savoir que tout son travail mènerait l'humanité à ça. En tout cas, je l'aurais pas laissé continuer. Je levai les yeux au ciel et inspirai le peu d'air qui me restait sans me faire remarquer. L'animateur radio tournait sa tête tantôt vers la petite grosse, tantôt vers la grande maigre. Son sourire disposait visiblement d'une boîte automatique.

Et moi, je me disais que mon voisin, au moins, je n'avais pas à en supporter la vision.

OoO

Le repas était très bon. La conversation était pitoyable. Le vin était délicat. Le dessert était brûlé. Kate était bourrée. Jane était bourrée. Moi, j'étais sobre, et l'animateur radio, il conservait son sourire commercial sur son visage vénal.

Petite précision: Kate lui avait fait du pied pendant tout le repas, sauf quand elle était allée enlever sa culotte aux toilettes. Jane et lui était amis d'enfance ( je ne voulais même pas savoir, mais comme pour toute conversation avec des êtres normaux, il faut remplir les silences de mots. Les silences, c'est l'inculture, c'est la preuve irréfutable que l'homme est encore affilié à son aïeul qui dormait dans les cavernes et n'avait de possibilité de communiquer avec rien ni personne, et qui était donc un animal. La parole, c'est vital pour les humains en proie au doute métaphysique. Donc on parle des potins de stars, des derniers films de guerre américains, et des films d'auteurs japonais. On sait parler, aujourd'hui. On ne doute plus de notre identité).

Au dessert, je sentis que l'atmosphère virait dans une mauvaise direction. Jane et Kate s'étaient trouvées des affinités, et elles riaient de ma condescendance irritante. Moi, je ne disais rien. L'animateur de radio me scrutait, l'oeil en coin.

"Vous êtes un ami de Jane? Son ami?" me demanda-t-il quand les filles décidèrent de faire un karaoké Bonnie Tyler.

"Vous vous posez vraiment la question ou bien vous ressentez le besoin de meubler une conversation déjà très profonde?" Lui rétorquai-je en continuant de surveiller Jane, les bras croisés sur ma chaise en face de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis il reprit son sourire, son sourire enquiquinant, et il me posa une autre question:

"Vous la trouvez comment, Kate?"

Je lui servai sur un plateau d'argent le regard le plus désabusé que je puisse produire, et j'accompagnai ce mets d'un commentaire à ma façon:

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis pour savoir que "Kate" souffre de nymphomanie, qu'elle a su s'adapter aux goûts communs et vulgaires de la plupart des mâles, et qu'elle fait semblant d'être ivre depuis tout à l'heure pour que profitiez d'elle."

Il me dévisagea, et pour ce faire, il enleva le sourire niais de son visage plus qu'antipathique. Il était bouche bée.

"Vous êtes écrivain?"

"Pour être écrivain, il faut écrire." fis-je en grognant.

"Vous êtes écrivain, oui ou non?"

"Non."

"Mais vous écrivez?"

"Non puisque que je ne suis pas écrivain!"

"Mais vous parlez comme un écrivain!"

"En règle générale, la conjonction de coordination "comme" incluse dans une phrase connote un désir de mettre à jour des similitudes entre un comparant et un comparé. Cela étant et du même coup, cela implique une différence réelle entre ces deux sujets."

"Vous avez de beaux yeux."

Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais plutôt à ce regard outré, bafoué et sur la défensive que tous les basiques déballent une fois qu'ils ont compris à quel point ils étaient lamentables face à leur interlocuteur, un peu plus cultivé, visiblement, qu'eux-mêmes ne le sont. A la place, ce type dont je savais qu'il avait un nom très ordinaire, Harry, se pencha vers moi, et fit rouler sa voix:

"T'es space."

Jane avait l'air de se débrouiller comme une grande avec le karakoé. Je décidai de la laisser avec son "ami" Harry, sûrement un ami qui lui voulait du bien, d'ailleurs. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Moi qui pensais qu'il me laisserait partir, j'étais très loin de me douter qu'il bondirait après moi pour m'attraper par le bras.

Il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, pourtant. Il avait dans le fond des yeux une sorte de kaléidoscope étrange, et je fus d'abord tenté de lui demander s'il voulait bien aller voir ailleurs, mais alors que je m'enfermai dans ces reflets de vert, il m'attrapa totalement, et se pressa en haletant contre moi.

Je suis allergique aux scènes guimauves. Arrêtez de sourire, je vous assure que tout ceci est très sérieux.

Sa poigne coercisive me fit basculer dans une chambre juxtaposant le salon. Les filles ne nous virent pas disparaître, à mon grand désespoir. Je me défendis du mieux que je pus, seul avec un type effrayant de stupidité dans le noir le plus opaque, sur des coussins aux vertus soporifiques:

"Je suis prêtre."

Des fois, je me dis que je suis moi-même un basique. Mais pas souvent. Etant donné que je calque mes valeurs sur des critères de vie tels que la vertu, l'hédonisme forcené de mes congénères me donne souvent la nausée. Aussi n'ai-je fait l'amour qu'une fois dans ma vie, et c'était à l'âge de dix ans, avec Carol, nubile et plus âgée que moi. Elle m'avait presque violé, à l'époque. Heureusement qu'elle était lucide quant à la catastrophe planétaire qu'était l'espèce humaine. Sinon, j'aurais été traumatisé.

Harry me touche dans le noir. Je n'aime pas ça. Je trouve cela obscène, et je n'ai pas envie de vous donner le plaisir de me voir nu en moins de cinq lignes. N'empêche que je sens son souffle sur ma peau, et c'est chaud. Je sais que l'air que nous expirons est composé de plus de 80 pour cent d'eau, mais mon cou, qu'il ventile de son haleine, est moite, maintenant. Il me mordille l'oreille. Je me dégage et à tâtons, je tente de trouver l'interrupteur.

Il me saisit par la taille avec une précision que vous-même vous n'imagineriez pas. Il me presse contre lui et me fait tomber avec lui sur un lit posé par terre. Je crie, mais Bonnie Tyler hurle plus fort que moi.

Il me souffle alors:

"Imagine-toi dans les montagnes de Perse, sous une grande toile de soie gonflée par la brise. Autour de toi, des servants muets défilent; ils te donnent de l'eau pure, du vin, des fromages frais, du miel, des dattes, des étoffes précieuses, des bijoux, des diamants, des parchemins antiques et des broderies fines aux teintes blanches. C'est à l'heure où le soleil annonçe l'heure de la sieste. L'air est parfumé de jasmin, de myrrhe, de lotus et les épices lourdes exhalent leurs fumets exquis, pendant que tu te prélasses à l'ombre, sur des coussins de soie et d'or, que tes draps de satin te caressent les pieds avec tendresse, et que sous tes yeux alourdis par la torpeur de l'après-midi, des danseuses font jouer leurs ventres blancs et leurs regards khôlés sur toi. Le vent agite tes vêtements, glisse sur ta nuque pour la rafraîchir, et tout doucement, la capiteuse rêverie te prend ton âme et t'invite à sommeiller un peu plus encore..."

Je n'ose vous dire à quel point SA voix récitant CE texte m'a fait ronronner. J'en oubliais même de lui interdire de me déshabiller. Quand enfin le charme se brisa, j'étais nu devant lui, dans le noir, je ne savais si c'était réciproque, et je me tentai de me revêtir de probité candide:

"Je ne suis pas ivre, je pense ne pas avoir besoin de rester dormir, et par conséquent, je suis au regret de vous demander de me remettre mes vêtements."

J'entendis sa voix, dans le noir, dans un fond sonore de "Heartbreak":

"J'ai une érection."

"Toilettes et papier Q, mon vieux!" Je répliquai, saisi d'un effroi secret.

Damned, j'ai révélé ma position! Je sens ses mains balladeuses revenir à la charge. Sauf que cette fois, je suis nu. L'avantage, c'est que vous ne me voyez pas, vous ne savez pas quelle odeur je sens, ni quel membre se frotte contre le mien.

Si, vous avez sûrement deviné.

Harry m'a plaqué par terre, et j'ai poussé un juron en me cognant la tête contre la table de nuit. Il s'est frotté à moi, il a ondulé des hanches, il a dévoré mon cou en me pinçant les tétons avec une sauvagerie innommable. Et moi, j'étais plus en train de crier au secours qu'à me défendre.

Oui, je vous ai dis, je suis parfois d'un basique...

Harry a passé sa langue contre moi, il m'a saisi le pénis et l'a masturbé avec une telle ardeur qu'en quelques dizaines de secondes seulement, tout était dur et pressé de copuler. Savez, je ne voyais rien, et j'avais beau hurler au viol, les filles avaient attaqué "Paradise City" des Gun's and Roses. Autrement dit, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu les inviter à une partouze party. Rien n'y aurait fait. Moi, j'étais perturbé et enervé plus qu'effrayé. Ce type, il avait une voix trop sensuelle pour ne pas tenter les anges et Dieu sait que je suis contre l'hédonisme libidineux auquel il me livrait.

Il a passé mes jambes autour de sa taille et a joué avec son pénis à me torturer. Avec une aisance déconcertante, je me suis cambré en enfonçant les ongles dans son dos. Je dois dire qu'il n'était pas douillet, parce que vraiment, il m'a fait bondir. Effectivement, mû par un réflexe normal chez un mâle de mon espèce, j'ai commençé à me comporter de manière lubrique: j'ai poussé un gémissement rauque quand il m'a empalé sur lui, et j'ai gémi de plus en plus fort, et je sentais sa main qui me branlais, je sentais son haleine, son souffle, ses grognements satisfaits, et je sentais qu'il me tirait à lui, à son pénis, comme si c'était ça qui le faisait bander, d'empaler frontalement quelqu'un.

Nous avons joui, pas en même temps comme dans les contes de fée, mais nous avons réussi à jouir. Et puis il m'a refait le coup de la voix chaude et lourde, chargé d'effluves de sexe - il a insisté pour me lécher de partout.

Nous avons refait ça deux fois. Et j'ai finalement retrouvé mes esprits. Il me pressait contre lui de la manière la plus guimauve qui soit, et pourtant, je n'éternuai pas. Vous vous rappellez, quand même, que je suis allergique à ce type de manifestations? Je ne savais quoi penser de tout ceci. Les filles étaient endormies sur le canapé du salon, et nous, on étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir.

A un moment, il me vint quelque chose à l'esprit:

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

J'entends sa voix ensommeillée qui répond tout bas, tout près de moi:

"Parce que j'en avais envie."

"Mais t'es pas amoureux de moi, si?"

"Biensûr que non, on vient à peine de se rencontrer."

Ma conception de l'amour me paraît soudain d'une naïveté bien absurde. Il vient de me bousiller un morceau de fierté. Je sens son parfum masculin dans le noir, et j'ai chaud. Cette fois, nous plongeons dans un profond silence avant que je n'ose, d'une toute petite voix qui me surprend autant qu'elle doit l'étonner:

"Parce que s'il y a bien une erreur qu'il faut impérativement éviter de commettre, c'est de tomber amoureux de moi. Je suis tellement invivable que..."

"Ta gueule, Drago!"

Il m'a coupé et il a prononcé mon prénom de manière informelle. Deux crimes impardonnables. Pourtant, il semble lançé, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui coller un procès Kafkaïen au cul:

"La vie, c'est ça! C'est aussi profiter du temps qu'il reste pour en faire du bonheur à l'état pur. C'est notre but à tous, sauf à toi, mais toi, tu tournes pas rond. La seule joie que tu t'autorises, c'est celle d'être méprisant et désabusé alors qu'on est tous dans la même galère."

"Moi, j'ai une assurance vie!" protestai-je.

"Je ne parle pas de ça. Si tu crois que c'est "cool" de faire ton petit malin élitiste devant tes petits camarades, ben tu vas te faire baiser jusqu'au bout, mon coeur. Le temps d'une vie est trop court pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec ton petit jeu. Tôt ou tard, tu te diras que t'as vieilli, que ton coeur ralentit, que t'as les poumons obstrués, que ton dos te fait mal, que tu te sens patraque et vide, que t'aimerais bien qu'on t'aide à te branler ou à rouler tes clopes. Et personne pourra t'aider, parce que t'es pas humain, et que les types comme toi, personne ne les aime et tout le monde s'en passe."

Harry avait allumé un joint, je le savais d'après l'odeur. Ca me renseignait sur son état psychique et cependant, je baissai les yeux. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, même s'il y avait du vrai dans ce que je disais aussi.

Il me passa son joint. C'était bon. Mon corps était encore palpitant, et mes pieds frôlaient les siens...

OoO

L'abus de préjugées et d'idées arrêtées nuisent à votre santé sociale, mentale, conjuguale, morale, familiale et sexuelle. Le sexe est un médicament potentiellement nocif pour la santé, pour plus d'informations, demandez conseil à votre pharmacien.

OoO


End file.
